User talk:The manslayer23
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Hollow page; there's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Gearslover01 (Talk) 01:58, 27 July 2009 When will there be more info on the book Jacinto's Remnant. Okay, sorry The manslayer23, I will have to deny your request. For one thing head editor? That takes the best of the best, which is User:EigtyOne and User:JacktheBlack. The next is you would start off as an administratior. Which you are far from getting. I'm sorry. And Jacinto's Remnant needs more time, it just came out, people need to read it. I'm sorry. One more thing, you wrote your message to me wrong. You need to write it then give me an open link to your wiki at the end of your signature. Sorry, --Gearslover01 23:52, 28 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! ok thats kool. your right im not ready. sorry for writing u wrong again i dont know how you are suppose to do it. can you send me an example using my stuff so i can see how it is done. thanks the manslayer23 Leaving messages Hi manslayer23. I saw that you had some trouble understanding what Gearslover01 meant, so I thought I'd explain. When ever you leav a message, end it with ~~~~, or click the signature button im the edit bar. That leaves a link to your userpage, and shows who wrote the message )like at the end of this message. Hope that helps, --EightyOne (talk) 00:24, 29 July 2009 (UTC) thats it Thats how it is done manslayer, the way eightone taught you. Write your message, than press that signature timestamp button on the left 10th button. Hope it works. Have have to be sorry again for being harsh. I can help, this is an admin secret, the best way to be an admin is to have maturity, continuously edit, have time and expirence on the site, and know how wiki works. An admin doesnt have a lot power actually. Theres only about 5 or 10 powers. Thanks, --Gearslover01 00:30, 29 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! :Being an admin is just like being a janitor. Apart from having a few extra buttons to help us keep the site running, we're no different to any other editor. well Heres my advice, look for stubs, they are files that are in desperate need of fixing. Also, ask JacktheBlack, he can give you a ton of stuff for you to do. And what can help is part of our admin job is really hard, to find scum on this site. If you find any vulgar writting like for instance someone deleted a lot of stuff on a page and wrote something like f*** d*** m***** f******, report it to me or one of the admins. You may not have the power to delete or ban somebody, but we can. Thanks, --Gearslover01 00:52, 29 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! :Beside playing the game, did you read the books and comics?--Jack Black 01:51, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Interesting You have a good theroy, but have you read Aspho Fields? Marcus found his mother's dead in the hollow. Plus, I think Marcus and the queen would recognize each other. You also need to listen to the dialoughe in the game. Listen, this is a queen quote, "One can only hope that one leaves behind a lasting legacy, but so often, the legacies that we leave behind, are tnot the ones we indended." This means things you have done can go very wrong. Niles made the sires, and it destroyed everything, Marcus sank Jacinto and thats a no no, obviously. Now I belive the queen is Helen Cooper, or a decendnt. Helen Cooper is the one who discovered I mulsion, she may have left behind a lasting legacy, but Imulsion is evil. --Gearslover01 02:05, 29 July 2009 (UTC) over and Well again For one thing is that he has been studying the tunnels for years and might have known her, and do you know what happened to him 10 years afteR E-DAY? His house was invaded by General RAAM and it is belived he was killed by RAAM. He still may be alive because of that message so probably RAAM captured him and made him part of the Locust to help them. --Gearslover01 11:24, 29 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! That's easy Marcus, he would do a why so serious card on Dom. --Gearslover01 16:21, 30 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! We all are We all are pretty young,I am 14 and I have been doing this since, get ready, Late May 2009! JacktheBlack is like 19 and is been on here for atleast a couple of years. --Gearslover01 02:15, 1 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! I got it I got the book to and you caught me reading it, it is very good, I want to tell you some things but there are spoilers,beware! I like how Dom is now starting to mourn Maria's death and that the rest of the squad is letting out their feelings. Dom lets out Maria, Anya lets out about liking Marcus, and she is now a frontline Gear like she is fighting, Baird is a little more simpatic with Bernie and talks how his parents were never with him, Cole has nothing to admit exepct cry about his dead mom, Bernie admidts about being raped, and Marcus admits he is shaken about about the secrets of his father. And also the stranded starting a war to is awsome. Well I am going back to reading, --Gearslover01 01:13, 5 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! well yes, but i think the locust will bribe the Stranded so they work together. --Gearslover01 23:01, 17 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! *@facepalm.--Jack Black 00:25, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Bernie If you want a visual of Bernie here it is, go to Chaps profile and look at the woman in the middle of his picture that looks like her, also, if you have seen the Harry Potter movies, Bellatrix Lestrange is a lot like Bernie, only Bella is more darker. The reason why I say this is because Bellatrix has the same hair, skin tone, and accent as Bernie. --Gearslover01 01:58, 18 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! the picture the picture changed, talk to ya later, --Gearslover01 23:30, 25 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! Not trying to bring Gearslover01 done But I have a advancer knowledge in the Gearsverse.--Jack Black 02:26, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Adam Well, the Locust emrged in Ephrya 10 years after E-day, and Marcus was fighting the Locust, but he got a disstress call the his dad was in troube. The Locust, including RAAM were about to kill them because they were near him. They were attacking in East Barricade. --Gearslover01 14:15, September 5, 2009 (UTC) over and out! Adam Well, the Locust emrged in Ephrya 10 years after E-day, and Marcus was fighting the Locust, but he got a disstress call the his dad was in troube. The Locust, including RAAM were about to kill them because they were near him. They were attacking in East Barricade. --Gearslover01 14:15, September 5, 2009 (UTC) over and out! RE:gow movie No REAL information have been released for it, all we know is no script and no wrestlers.--Jack Black 20:21, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Here is a quote for you. "Production is still in the earliest stages, but more importantly—it is still in production. How early? No concept art, casting or production stills yet." from Epic them self.--Jack Black 21:21, September 5, 2009 (UTC)